Watching Kids Run By
by Declan Kai
Summary: [DL Oneshot] After all she'd gone through, he finally admitted his feelings and told her he loved her. Post SOoH


_**A/N: Yes, yes I know...ANOTHER post Sleight Out of Hand fic, but I couldn't help myself! So sue me. Wait, no - ignore that. Disclaimer is on my profile so go read it! But read this first - and then tell me what you think. Enjoy!**_

**_

* * *

_**

Time passed as the two stood with their hands entwined. All they needed was the warmth that the person beside them provided. That was all they wanted.

Having left the tension and commotion in the courtroom, they found themselves hand-in-hand in the middle of the park watching kids run by.

At that moment, all he wanted to do was hold her, but a million and one thoughts were running through his head. She nearly kissed him. He nearly kissed her. They nearly kissed. He couldn't help but smile at the thought. Neither of them had brought it up, but he wanted to know. He needed to know. Had she changed her mind?

For the time that he'd known her, she never ceased to baffle him. She ate bugs with him and she put up with all his crap. He had never met someone like her before. Then there was the card, which made him smile every time every time he looked at it. At first it hurt that she couldn't tell him, but then realized that he was the only one who was given something to remember her by. Hugs didn't last, but the card did - and it was his. The thought made his heart lift. He cared about her, he loved her.

_I'm in love with Lindsay Monroe, my Montana_.

He smiled at the admission of his feelings towards the resident country girl.

XXXXXXXX

Looking at the kids run by, she couldn't help but feel completely relieved. Feeling as if a huge burden had been lifted from her shoulders, she could finally move on with her life, put her past behind her and look to the future, a future with Danny.

Sneaking a glance at the man standing beside her, she caught the smile that had crept onto his face. She couldn't help but do the same, his smile was contagious. The past few hours had been a rollercoaster of emotions for her. Experiencing her past again on the stand took a lot; she just didn't have the strength to continue at first. But then, he walks in as if ordinary New Yorkers regularly visit Montana courtrooms.

'_Danny couldn't be ordinary if he tried,' _she couldn't help but grin at the thought.

_He came here - for me._

She wanted to know where they stood now. After pulling her into a hug in the courtroom, he'd taken her hands in his before leading them out. But she pulled him back. Looking into his eyes, she had wanted to kiss him so badly. She just needed to feel loved and wanted. She wanted to be loved - by him. But those pesky photographers had ruined the moment. And now they were here...hand-in-hand, watching kids run by.

Giving his hand a squeeze, she led him to the bench behind them and sat down. As her brown eyes met his blue, she smiled at what she saw there. Worry and love. He was worried about her, and he cared about her. _Why else would he have come out here - right?_ She had to consistently remind herself that he came to Montana for her.

Looking down at their hands, she nervously picked at her scarf. "I, I never thanked you for coming out here."

Danny couldn't help but smile at her nervousness. _At least I'm not the only one,_ he thought.

"You never have to"

Taking her hands in his, he added "I told you that I'm going to be here for you, and I wasn't lying."

With care and sincerity, he continued, "I know that what you went through must have been hell and I'm sorry if that's the understatement of the year, but I'm here now, and I'm not letting you do this alone. Not anymore."

She couldn't hold back as tears welled up in her eyes. Leaning into his embrace, she buried her face into the crook of his neck. He heard a muffled "Thank you" and pulled her closer. There was nowhere else he'd rather be.

Burying his face in her hair, he whispered. "I'll always be here for you Montana, always."

_Montana._ She smiled at the name she used to hate but now love. Looking up, she could see in his eyes the comfort that she had been looking for. Leaning closer, she closed her eyes as their lips met.

The kiss was unlike any she'd ever experienced before. Filled with so much love, she thought she could burst. Pulling away, he took her hands in his, placing them against his raging heart.

Looking into her eyes, the world disappeared around them.

"I love you Montana."

* * *

**_A/N: Please, please, PLEASE review! Tell me what you think! It was just one of those moments where you stare at a wall and things just come to you. Well, this came to me. _**


End file.
